The Cruelty of Life
by Kalyxia
Summary: When Tempe discovers a dark secret more than one life will be destroyed X-over, Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Bones fanfic and it will be a crossover( there is a not so hidden clue )

* * *

April 17th 2007 - The day that Dr Temperance Brennan married Special Agent Seeley Booth, little did the happy couple know that in a year to the day their world would fall apart. That day was 4 months ago.

April 17th 2008- It was around 8 pm and Rebecca had turned up with Parker who was going to spend the weekend with Tempe and Seeley for their anniversary. Tempe was cooking spaghetti bolognaise in the small kitchen when she heard a small thump, looking over the oak counter and through the window into the living room she saw her 6 year old stepson sprawled on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey Parker, are you okay?" she asked concerned as the normally happy and often hyper little boy had a deep scowl on his face

"I'm fine"

"Okay well you better go wash your hands, dinner will be ready in a few minutes" As Parker left the room Tempe realised that her husband still hadn't come back from the front door even though Parker had come in about 5 minutes ago. Putting down the wooden spoon that she had been stirring the spaghetti sauce with she walked out of the kitchen, through the living room that contained the 52' TV that she had been persuaded into buying. Not wanting to interrupt any conversation that night be going on between her husband and his ex she poked her head around the corner first. She reeled back from the sight as a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea hit her. There not 3 m away was her husband in a very compromising position, locked in very passionate embrace and by the look of it a very passionate kiss with Rebecca. She stumbled back to the kitchen then steadying herself on the counter she picked up her mobile that had been left there earlier in case Zach needed to talk to her about the current case. She dialled the number for Cheyenne mountain, Colorado Springs, Colorado.

"Hello, this is Dr. Temperance…" she nearly said Booth the name she had been known by for the past year but in light of current circumstances decided not to use it "Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'd like to speak to Gen. Landry please, thank you. Gen I'd be delighted to take up your job offer. I'll be there tomorrow. I look forward to working with you" She was now glad of the few people skills that she had picked up since her marriage.

"Tempe you okay?" She spun round to see Parker sat back on the couch

"I'm fine" though even to Parkers ears she sounded tired and unsure of herself or her words.

Everything seemed fine through dinner and the rest of the evening. But by morning Tempe had left, taking all her stuff with her and her sleeping husband alone in their apartment with his son who as soon as he woke demanded that he be allowed to call his mum and leave, he didn't talk to either parent for nearly a fortnight- he had seen Tempe leave and had seen the tears rolling down her face as she walked out of the door of the dark apartment in the early hours of the morning.

When Seeley woke to find his wife gone he just assumed that she had already left for the lab, he was wrong. At the lab everyone was giving him the cold shoulder for a reason that he couldn't fathom. By the next day he had twigged that Tempe had left him, for no apparent reason. Within a month following her departure he left the FBI and went back to the Army with his life in tatters..

* * *

A/N: All reviews, constructive criticism and flames welcome: )


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I am terrible at updating on time adn soon I'll be updating even less often as I have exams coming up in about 2 weeks.

You might wan tto look back at chapter 1 because for plot reasons I've changed the timeline and the story from here starts 4 months after their anniversary not 6

anyway enjoy( Ihope :) lol)

* * *

Seeley Booth had been made to redo his training before being officially pulled out of retirement and given back his old rank of Major. When he was given back his old rank he was made to do another lot of training. He was soon introduced to the Stargate programme and matter of interplanetary war with the Ori.

He arrived at the SGC at 0700 and made his way to Gen. Landry's office on level 27.

"Major Booth ,welcome to the SGC, you'll be assigned to SG-1 as the 6th member"

"Yes sir"

"Report to the gym at 0500 tomorrow for extra training"

"Sir?"

"SG-1 has a knack for getting into trouble, you'll need all the training you can get, dismissed"

Booth was walking down one of the numerous concrete corridors that made up the underground complex when he heard the familiar song 'Hot Blooded' drifting through the door on his right, suddenly the music volume went right up. As it did he heard an even more familiar voice yelling to get themselves heard over the track

"VALA, TURN IT DOWN!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU" just as suddenly as the volume had risen it went silent but as it did another voice joined the conversation

"Vala, can't you listen to music at the same volume that everyone else does?"

"That would be boring Daniel"

"Daniel you know there's no point trying to change her mind she's as stubborn as you are"

"I resent that Tempe" said the woman called Vala.

Curiosity got the better of Booth who politely knocked on the door, still conscious of the fact that here he was considered a rookie. A strange man who he assumed was Daniel answered the door , behind Daniel he could see a dark haired woman who he didn't recognise but realised must be Vala, next to her with her back to him was his wife.

"Temperance?" she visibly stiffened

"Get out Booth" she said quietly but he knew that voice, quiet but deadly only this time he didn't care.

"Not this time Tempe, why?2

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave"

"I said get out"

"Um, Major I would do what she says if I were you, Tempe may not be allowed to beat you senseless but Vala is and I'm sure that if you go much further she will, Oh, and that isn't a threat or a promise it's a warning" said Daniel mildly

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to a civilian"

"Well when that civilian happens to be an invaluable member of this facility …"

"Fine, I'll leave, happy now Temperance" all that greeted his ears was a quiet sobbing( and a death glare from the other woman in the room that suggested that he had about 5 seconds to get out of the room). He left bitter and angry. Meanwhile back in Tempe's office there was a major discussion taking place.

* * *

A/N: All reviews and flames welcome :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: unfortunately still not mine and still not beta read

enjoy :)

* * *

Vala was trying to calm Tempe down but it wasn't working

"I came here to get away from him, now he's here" Tempe sobbed

"Tempe, just try to calm down, remember you're the valued member of the facility and he's just a rookie, you're part of this family, dysfunctional as it may be, he's not" pointed out Vala "Daniel, a little help please!" Daniel however was deep in thought

"Vala what can I do?, He's going to find out sooner or later"

"Well there are four options. 1 You tell him about the baby now, 2 you hope never to see him ever again and hope he doesn't' find out, 3 you can wait until he finds out from someone else then only admit it when he confronts you or 4 you can try to avoid him until Saturday when Angela arrives so that you Sam, me and Angela go out shopping and we can think about it more then, after all 4 heads are better than 1"

"Vala, the phrase is 2 heads are better than 1" said Daniel

"Oh, now you're paying attention! Anyway you can't expect me know all the rather odd phrases you Tau'ri use in only 2 years" but all fell on deaf ears, Daniel was in deep thought, again. Seeing that she was getting no where calming down Tempe and beginning to get desperate she picked up her friend's cell phone

"Daniel, can you stay with Tempe?"

"Sure" Tempe's sobbing had finally shaken him out of his reverie. From Tempe's lab Vala went up to the surface to get a signal

* * *

Jeffersonian Medico-legal Lab Washington DC

Angela was in the lounge like area with the rest of the team toasting another solved case when her cell went off.

"Bren?"

"Not Quite"

"Vala?! Why have you got Brennan's cell?" By now Cam, Hodgins and Zack were listening in and since there was no one around that didn't know about the SGC she put Vala on speaker phone.

"Vala?" she continued

"Because… Tempe is in tears and we have a big problem here"

"Are she and the baby alright?"

"They're fine, she's just a little shaken"

"Why?" persisted Cam

"!Booth?"

"How many other Booths do we know?!" pointed out Hodgins

"Vala what about Booth?" pushed Angela

"He's here he's been assigned to our part of the base" All of them now realised that she must be on the surface or she would've said the SGC

"Worse he's seen Tempe, thankfully she kept her back to him but we don't know what team he's on or how long we can keep him away from them"

"Can't you ask the Gen. to reassign him?" questioned Zack

"No, there's no way he'll listen to us and transfer an officer just because we don't like him and none of us can really afford to risk defying him, again"

"We're on our way" said Cam and hung up

"We are?" asked Angela

"Yep"

* * *

A/N: All reviews, constructive criticism and flames welcome :)


End file.
